A Prophecy Pregnancy
by DarkAngel1351
Summary: During the battle with the first, Buffy and Spike grow deeper feelings for each other and Buffy ends up getting pregnant. The gang investigates into it and finds out the child of Buffy and Spike are involved in some prophecy for defeting the first.
1. The Kiss and Confessions

A Prophecy Pregnancy –

Spike was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a TV show. He looked like he was pretty wrapped up in it too. This is when Buffy made her appearance in the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Spike and watched what he was watching for a while, but then she decided to say something.

"So… what are you watching? Whatever it is, it looks pretty interesting."

"It's Passions, love"

"Oh………"

There was a long pause.

"Well, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Ummm…yeah………"

"And what would that be?"

"Are you doing anything important tonight? Besides watching TV."

"Uhhhh… nope… why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight… to the bronze?"

"Yeah I guess I can do that."

"Well, it's only because I can't find anyone else."

"Of course, love. When do you plan on going?"

"Once I get ready, if that's ok."

"It's fine…"

"Ok well I'll be back down soon."

And with that she ran up the stairs and to her room. Once inside her room her jumped in the shower, got out and wrapped a towel around herself and blow-dried her hair. She added a few curls at the bottom of her hair and let the front pieces frame her face. Then she got dressed in a black silk shirt that reached just above and navel, with slits coming up the sides of it and she wore tight, black leather pants showing off all of her curves. She finished off her look by adding on all of her jewelry.

While this was happening Spike was still sitting on the couch watching Passions. Bloody hell… how long does it take just to get ready. Spike heard a door close and foot steps coming down the stairs so her got up and waited by the door for her. He looked up and saw Buffy and almost fainted at her beauty.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah……… so what took you so long?"

"Well as you see I had to take a shower and then do a bunch of other things."

Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and dragged him out of the house and toward the bronze.

Buffy and Spike walked through the main entrance of the bronze and Spike brought her over to the bar.

"Two vodka straights," Spike told the bartender and traded him the money for the drinks. Then he gave one to Buffy and they both walked off to a table with their drinks and sat down across from each other.

"I want to get drunk as hell and just take a brake from this whole apocalypse. I have just been so stressed lately, my muscles are all tight and sore."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Love… I think I have an idea, come on lets go… we can go somewhere else."

"But what about our drinks and stuff?"

"Just follow me, I promise you won't regret it."

Buffy didn't say anything she just took his hand and let him lead her out of the bronze. They walked a few blocks and Buffy realized where they were going.

"Spike… why are we going to Xander's old house?"

"Because no one lives there anymore and I thought you might some privacy."

"But what would I need privacy for?"

"You will see it's a surprise."

Spike lead Buffy up a few flights of stairs until he opened a door and pulled Buffy inside and shut the door behind him. Then he walked into a room and came out with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses and set them on a table. Then he went into another room and came out with a bottle of sandalwood and set it on the table.

"So you want to give me a back rub, is that why you brought me here."

"Yup, and I thought you could give me one too,"

Buffy laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah I would probably brake your back if I gave you a back rub."

"You think so…"

"Ok fine… but if I do don't go complaining to me"

"Funny love. Now if you want the back rub you are going to need to strip of your shirt and well you know."

Spike started to grin and Buffy felt herself turn red.

"Ok… turn around and don't look."

Buffy took off her shirt and bra then lay down on her stomach on the bed.

"You can turn a round now."

Spike turned and felt himself get hard. He grabbed the bottle and walked over to the bed and straddled her hips and applied the liquid to her back. He then rubbed it all over her back and he could feel how tight her muscles were.

"God love… you weren't kidding when you said your muscles were all tight."

Her only respond was a quite moan.

Spike could tell she was enjoying this more than he thought she would and he hoped he could control himself.

After he finished massaging her back he got off of her and told her that he was done. Buffy put her shirt back on and walked over to Spike and started to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing love."

"Well you said you wanted a back rub too, didn't you?"

"Well I was kidding."

"No you weren't,"

Spike let her take off his shirt and she made him lay down on his stomach on the bed. She grabbed the bottle and straddled his hips like he did to her. Then she applied it to his back and rubbed it all over it.

"Ok since I have never did this before tell me if I am doing it wrong."

"Love you are doing perfect."

"Thank you."

She continued messaging his back and once she finished her put his shirt on and they went over to their drinks, sat down and started to have a conversation. After an hour of talking their conversations got deeper. They were talking about the first time they had sex and about how they wished it turned out differently. They just sat there staring into each other's eyes.

"Spike I am sorry for how I treated you."

"I know love…"

Buffy looked deeper into his eyes and saw sorrow and guilt. She leaned forward and her lips were inches away from Spike's. She closed her eyes and kissed him and he returned the kiss and she opened her mouth allowing him access. She broke off the kiss and stared into his lustful eyes.

"I love you"


	2. Love and Affection

A Prophecy Pregnancy – Love and Affection 

_Buffy looked deeper into his eyes and saw sorrow and guilt. She leaned forward and her lips were inches away from Spike's. She closed her eyes and kissed him and he returned the kiss and she opened her mouth allowing him access. She broke off the kiss and stared into his lustful eyes._

"I love you" 

Spike felt as if his dead heart had started to beat as it once did.

"Y you…love me?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to hide this anymore. I can't tell myself that it isn't real cause it is and it always have been."

Spike embraced her and Buffy kissed him once again. Spike granted her access and she explored every inch of his mouth and he did the same. She tried wobbling to her feet and he went with her and they crashed onto the bed with him landing on top of her. He broke the kiss and left feather light kisses down her cheek and down her neck, which made her pant even more than she was already.

(Warning: This part of the chapter turns into stuff not suitable for younger readers so choose wisely to read on or not.

A/N- I have never written a sex scene before and I know it will come out horrible so please be kind with reviews.) Ok… now back to the story.

He moved his hand up under her shirt and removed it along with her bra and cupped her right breast and tweaked it and she moaned louder. She was coved from head to toe in goose bumps. He licked a trail down her neck to her collarbone and started to go lower until he was sucking on her left breast while her continued to tweak the other one. Buffy felt as though she would die at the suspense he was giving her body. But then she felt his hand leave her breast and travel lower and lower until…uhhh.

Spike slipped his hand lower and it finally reached the waistband of her leather pants and he slipped his hand underneath them and… hey what is that, naughty girl. She didn't wear any underwear. I must be rubbing off on her, Spike thought.

He rubbed her sensitive area and he was rewarded by a moan from her. He stroked her folds and she pulled off his shirt and felt all of his hard taunt muscles. He groaned when he felt her tiny hand grab the bulge that now formed in the front of his jeans. He could feel her reaching her height and he pushed her a little harder and she came all over his fingers. He pulled them away from her and brought his hand to his mouth and licked them dry.

She then became impatient and started to tug at the waistband of his pants. He helped her pulled them off and he pulled off her last pieces of clothing. They just marveled at each other's beauty and Spike laid Buffy back down and he climbed on top of her and he guided himself to her entrance. They just locked eyes with each other and he pushed into her slowly and she cringed at the sudden pain and got over it and she reopened her eyes to drowned in Spike's beautiful ocean blue eyes. Nothing mattered to her except for the fact that she was now connected with him, her lover.

Spike pulled out of her painfully and thrust himself back inside and he did this over and over until he could feel her reaching her climax and also himself. She came and he came with her. He growled loud and Buffy just screamed and sunk her teeth into his neck and pierced his skin and drew blood. Spike pulled out of her and Buffy took her teeth out of his neck and he rolled off of her and held her to him and just stared at her with love and affection in his eyes.

"I love you, Buffy"

"I love you too"

They fell asleep in each other's arms and slept until the day was night.

Spike woke with a start and he looked over to find that Buffy had not left and was cuddled into his side. The events of the other night drifter back to him and he felt happier then he ever did in his life.

"Morning, Spike" Buffy said sleepily.

"Well, it is more night than it is morning." Spike said mater-of-factly.

"Well soooorrry,"

Buffy felt a sudden sickness in her stomach but just ignored it.

"We better be getting back, the others must be getting worried."

"Good idea…"

They both got up and got dressed and started to walk out of the house when Buffy turned around a placed a kiss on Spike's lips and ran down the street with him on her heels.

A/N- How was that? I tried and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter cause I don't think it was really as good. Well, anyway please R&R.


End file.
